


Kidnapped by a Dragon

by Mentaladult



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Dragons, M/M, Mates, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mentaladult/pseuds/Mentaladult
Summary: This is a slightly edited version of a story by same name that I posted on fanfiction.net years ago.Levi is a dragon looking for his mate, Eren is the poor prince that he kidnaps.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Kidnapped by a Dragon

\- Disclaimer I don't own AoT.

**Levi pov**

These people were so damn tiring. They were going on and on about me needing to kidnap a princess.

"Are you listening, sir?" Erwin asked and raised one of his scaly eyebrows.

"To tell you the truth I'm not" I stated, looking at my perfectly cleaned and manicured claws. I did not care about what they were saying because I had heard it a thousand times already.

"Levi, this is serious. You are the only heir to the throne," Kevin said. He was right but I still didn't care much about heirs, since I will be dead when it becomes a problem. "Dear nephew I would like for you to have children before I die and leave you the throne."

"I know you would lord uncle, but it's not like you are lying on your death bed right now." I really did not want to kidnap a princess. The only princess close by was Mikasa and I did not want her, people said that she was a beast that could rival the strength of a dragon I did not believe that for a moment and the only man that she wanted was her childhood friend, poor bastard.

"I'm not, but I'm not young anymore, and neither are you" he stated, looking sterner than he had in a while.

**-Same time but a little to the north in another kingdom, Eren's pov-**

"Eren!" it was my mother. I walked out of the library to meet her. "Eren!"

"Yes, mother?" I walked around a corner and there she was. She was panting from running to find me.

"Oh there… You… Are." she took a moment to catch her breath and took my arms in her hands before continuing "I have good news, the queen in the east has agreed to let you and Mikasa get engaged!" she looked so happy, but I could not do it. Not Mikasa.

"No!" I freed myself from her hands and took a step back. "I can't marry Mikasa. She's one of my best friends, I can't do it!"

"But your friendship will help the marriage go smoother," she argued, before saying; "Enough of that. Your father has requested your presence."

"Yes, mother." I knew what he was going to say and it would not end very pretty if I argued, so I walked with my head held as high as I could before bowing down to him. I knocked on the big wooden door before entering the grand hall where my dad was sitting on his throne. "Lady Mother said you called for me, my lord," I said as I entered the room.

"Yes I did, do you know why?" he was smiling and it made me uncomfortable, he was bad enough when he was mad.

"She did not tell me." she did, but he would want to be the one to tell me, so it was best this way.

"Great. I and the Queen in the east have agreed in letting you and Mikasa get engaged, isn't that just wonderful?" he sounded so excited that I didn't dare argue.

"It does indeed my lord," I said and bowed my head for him, I could have killed myself right then and there just so it could be over.

"Good, you are leaving tomorrow at sunrise, so pack your things and tell your men, you will be gone for four days." And with that, he got up and left the room.


End file.
